Rumour Has It I'll Find Someone Like You
by Darcicy
Summary: DMHG/BZGW - Karaoke Night.  A history between two couples.  Both relationships have fallen apart for one reason or another.  Can they salvage the remains, or will they all continue to go their separate ways?  Based on Adele's lyrics.  Please R&R.  TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is a story somewhat based around the songs by the WONDERFUL Adele.**

**As much as I wish I could claim the lyrics and music as my own, I cannot.  
>And as much as I wish I could claim the genius of mashing her two masterpieces together, I cannot. That privilege belongs to the music gurus that work on "Glee".<br>I also do not own any Harry Potter Characters, Spells, Potions, etc, and I wish such a place existed. Sigh, it does not.**

**The link for this song is here just remove any spaces – **http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v = ukFwGtd5J8k

**Before we begin, if the lyrics are in"**

_Italics_- it is Hermione singing  
><strong>Bold<strong>- it is Ginny singing  
><em><strong>Bold Italics<strong>_**- **it is both girls singing

**ENJOY **

-.-

Draco Malfoy just downed his tenth shot of tequila, but nothing seemed to be taking away the pain. Blaise Zabini looked at Draco funny as he signalled the waitress for another round.

"Don't you think you should slow down a bit, mate?"

Draco pointedly ignored the question, thinking to himself '_Honestly, you'd think after him knowing me since our youth he would know the answer to that question_.'

Blaise is the only person that Draco has ever told the full truth too, but he didn't need him to play babysitter. If Draco wanted someone to watch his every move he would have brought his fiancée with him. He obviously had the upper hand in their relationship, but his fiancée often reminded him of his father. She was demanding and had a twisted way of getting everything that she wanted. Draco had no clue how Blaise twisted her into allowing him out of her sights for the night, but he did, thank Merlin.

As the waitress dropped off two more shots of tequila, Draco downed them again in sequence and looked blankly at Blaise. He had told Draco that it was a boy's night out, and they'd finally get to go out and enjoy themselves. Draco had assumed heavy drinking, possible drug use and flirting with pretty girls. But no, the most exciting thing Blaise has done since they've come out is ordered the malt he was currently sipping, the classy bastard.

"Mate, I really think you should slow down," Blaise repeats as Draco signalled for another round. The waitress nods in acknowledgement and Draco looks back at the stage where someone is doing a terrible version of Britney Spears' Toxic. The dance moves that this girl was pulling out were horrendous and Draco could feel the tequila shots working their way back up.

As the next round arrives, Blaise leans in to speak to Draco so he doesn't have to yell as much.

"We can go somewhere else if it's going to affect you this much," he offers.

Draco shook his head in the negative and downed one of the two shots before replying to his best friend. "Blaise, I really fucked it up, you know. I just didn't have the balls to stand up to him."

Draco took a deep breath and refused to allow himself to reminisce on actions that cannot be undone. He looked around the room and sighed to himself, wishing that things were different.

Just when he thought the night couldn't get any worse karma decided to snap back at Draco once more. As he downed what he'd promised Blaise would be the last shot of the night, although he had no intention of keeping said promise and Blaise very well knew that, another performer was announced. Draco immediately bust into a coughing fit when he saw the duo walk onto the stage, and as Draco looked over at Blaise he saw his friend pale considerably.

Neither of them said anything as the music began and the two girls on stage began to sing.

_She, she ain't real,  
>She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will<br>She is a stranger, you and I have history  
>or don't you remember?<em>

He remembered alright. He remembered all too well. She had been his one true love. The one that he will tell his son about one day. The one that he will regret not fighting for.

He remembered crystal clear everything that had happened between them since that fateful day where he admitted to himself that he was attracted to Hermione Granger, Mudblood Extraordinaire. It was his fourth year, and he had taken Pansy to the Yule Ball. He did not, however, pay much attention to her after he saw Granger walk in on the arm of the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum. She blew his mind, to put it simply. He was in awe.

Since that day, he had never been able to think straight around her. He couldn't come up with appropriate insults for her or her stupid friends and he definitely could not call her a Mudblood to her face anymore. He knew it hurt her and he just couldn't bear the look on her face when he said it. So, he stopped using the word when he referred to her.

Then when they had both gone back to school after the war, after Potter finally finished off Voldemort, they had been made Head Boy and Girl together. Since they were two of the few that had returned to school, they had been given their own dormitory. Draco was thrilled when he found out, but he was sure that she didn't feel the same way.

As it turned out, over the year, they had really gotten to know each other. Although he'll never admit this to anyone openly, and to the day, the only ones that know how he truly feels is Blaise and his mother, he fell in love with Hermione Granger. Truly and madly, head over heels, you're the apple of my eye in love.

Imagine his surprise when she admitted to reciprocating the feelings.

They spent the entire summer after graduation meeting in Diagon Alley and having long discussions and arguing with each other. For most couples, arguing is not a good sign, but they both enjoyed arguing. It kept them on their toes and there's no better way to learn more about someone than by arguing with them and having them tell you the truth in a fit of rage.

All was well until one day he came home and his father had requested an audience with him. Lucius never requested such things, so Draco knew it was important. He followed his father into his study and saw Mr. Greengrass in there waiting for them.

_Sure, she has it all,  
>but baby is that really what you want?<em>

No. It's not what he wanted at all, in fact. To be perfectly honest, he wanted her. He wanted the girl that irritated him to no end, but he couldn't have her. He knew that. That would ruin everything.

After his father had told him that he would be entering into an arranged marriage with Astoria Greengrass, his heart dropped. He knew that he could not deny his father, it would do him no good. Just lead him into a life of misery, or so he thought.

So, he instead began to court Astoria, but being him, he didn't inform Hermione. He just stopped contacting her. Biggest mistake of his life.

After about three months, Draco and Astoria were in Diagon Alley for lunch one day, strolling hand in hand and when they entered Flourish and Blotts, he was greeted with the face of none other than Hermione Granger.

Being the girl that she is, Hermione kept her cool and congratulated them on their engagement. Draco mumbled a thank you and looked anywhere but her face while Astoria showed off the ring that he had been given by his father to give to her.

Let's face it, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass were the perfect couple on paper. Pureblood, rich, polished and refined. But Draco got bored of the same routine, and Astoria was one for routine.

**Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds  
>you made a fool out of you,<br>and, boy, she's bringing you down.  
>She made your heart melt<br>But you're cold to the core  
>Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore<strong>

Blaise watched as the redhead on stage sent daggers at his blonde companion, who was currently necking a pint of bitter. The words she'd just sung had been so true.

He had never seen Draco affected so much by a woman. Never mind the fact that it was the brilliant Muggleborn that he had taunted all throughout their school years.

Draco was making a fool out of himself in more ways than one. The only thing he really needed to do was go to his father and tell him to fuck off and then him and Hermione could be together.

Blaise was no fool, he knew why Draco had been acting so out of character in the past five months. Even if Draco wasn't openly admitting it to him, Blaise knew that it was bothering him more than even Draco himself cared to admit. And since the news had gotten out that Granger and Weasley were dating, Draco had only been worse.

Not only did Draco cut off all contact with Hermione, but he'd made it seem like he just didn't care about her anymore. He didn't offer any explanation, he didn't offer any rebuttal when she'd sent him a very colourfully worded howler asking if the last year had meant absolutely nothing to him and he didn't even tell his wife to be about Hermione.

Blaise was sure that his friend would deny it to the grave to ensure his pride didn't get hurt, but Draco's heart would always belong to the bushy haired bookworm. She had captivated his heart and his mind. She was the only one that knew how to fight back against him, who would keep him on his toes and challenge his biased opinions of all things in life.

And now, he'd gone and let his father push him around. The only person he would let push him around, simply because he'd grown up learning to obey his parents and then act superior to everyone else. A little twisted, if you asked Blaise, but he never questioned it. To each their own, he thought.

_**Rumour has it,  
>Rumour has it,<br>Rumour has it,  
>Rumour has it.<strong>_

**Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember, you said,<strong>

Blaise recoiled in his seat as Ginny Weasley's eyes landed on him. He should have known better than to realize that this whole stunt of theirs was purely about Draco and Granger. No, not at all.

**I heard that you've settled down,  
>That you found a girl and you're married now,<br>I heard that your dreams came true  
>Guess she gave you things, I couldn't give to you.<strong>

One of the reasons Blaise was trying to be supportive and help his best mate out was that he'd been in a similar position. Not entirely the same, but quite similar, although no one at all actually knew about this one. Not even Draco.

Blaise had considered telling Draco about himself and Ginny Weasley, all about his last year at Hogwarts and how she had been the one to make it completely bearable, but he just never got around to it.

Blaise thought back to those days. The late nights in the Astronomy Tower, in the Room of Requirement, lazy Sunday afternoons in a little hidden cove on the lake and the Monday morning breakfast when they'd begin to ignore each other for the day as to not raise suspicion.

After he graduated, he had decided to go away to Paris's Wizarding University to further his knowledge of Ministry Practices around the world. While he was in Paris Blaise met a young witch named Lorelai. They had quickly become friends, and one drunken night they had had sex many times. In one of those many times, the Contraception Charm had worn off and Lorelai fell pregnant. Being the traditionally raised gentleman that he was, he asked Lorelai to be his wife, and they married not two months ago.

He had owled Ginny to tell her because he wanted her to hear it from him and not from some third party or all over the gossip pages. Unfortunately, Ginny hadn't taken too kindly to the news and had not replied to him. Not that he blamed her of course, he had told her he'd come back for her when he'd finished school and they he would be heartbroken if she moved on. Strange how tables turn like that, isn't it?

There was one thing that Ginny was wrong about however. Ginny gave him one that that Lorelai never did. A second chance at life.

_**Rumour has it,  
>Rumour has it,<br>Rumour has it,  
>Rumour has it.<strong>_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds  
>You made a fool out of me,<br>And, boy, you're bringing me down.  
>You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core<br>But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for._

Draco couldn't tear his eyes away from the honey ones that we boring into him. He watched in bewilderment as the witch in front of him expressed her feelings loud and clear. He knew he deserved her wrath, but what he hadn't expected was how much she actually affected him. More than he was willing to admit, that was for sure.

He knew that he caused her pride and heart some bruising. Scratch that, actually, a LOT of bruising. Just the night before he'd cut off communication with her, she'd asked him about marriage, and if it was something that one day he may consider with her. Being the idiot that he was, said possibly, but it would depend how his family would react. He hadn't thought that reply through obviously.

He had to admit, she seemed to be doing quite fine though. Rumour had it that she and Weasley had started seeing each other. He wasn't particularly excited to hear this when Blaise had told him about it yesterday, but he wanted her to move on, hoping that once he saw her happy again, he wouldn't feel as guilty.

As it was, it only made him feel worse.

_**Rumour has it,  
>Rumour has it,<br>Rumour has it,  
>Rumour has it.<strong>_

**Don't forget me I beg,  
>I remember you said<strong>

Blaise watched his best mate's facial expression the entire time that Granger was singing her part. His face went from bad to worse. He had signalled for more shots and upon their arrival, downed them and signalled for more. He was going to be in for a rough morning, Draco was.

Blaise tore his eyes from his mate and directed them towards the scarlet haired beauty on the little stage.

There was no way in the History of Magic that Blaise would ever forget Ginevra Weasley. She'd changed him. He was depressed and suicidal when they had began to see each other. He blamed his mother for it all. His mother made sure he never had a father figure for more than two years, and that was at a push. His mother was as self absorbed, self preserving and self righteous as they came. She only bred an heir with each of her husband's so that they would trust her.

By the time his seventh year had come around, he just didn't care anymore. He wanted nothing more than to throw himself off of the Astronomy Tower and forget about his wretched life. His only friend then was Draco, but he'd been so busy with Head Boy duties and trying to woo the Head Girl that he didn't notice Blaise's change in attitude or behaviour.

Deciding that he just couldn't bear it anymore, he went up to the Astronomy Tower in the wee hours of the morning and climbed over the railing. He held on for a moment, looking to the ground below. He was about to let go of the railing when a soft, warm hand covered his.

"Don't do it," the girl said softly.

When he turned to see who it was he began to argue with her about why she cared and what difference it actually made to her. She kept calm and replied with sensible answers and before he knew it, he had climbed back over the railings to safety.

They spent the rest of the night talking. Rather, him explaining his whole depressing life story and Ginny offering comfort and help.

No, there was no way in Hades that Blaise Zabini would ever forget Ginevra Weasley.

_**Rumour has it,  
>Rumour has it,<br>Rumour has it,  
>Rumour has it.<strong>_

_Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said.<em>

Draco sat thinking about all of the times he'd spent laughing, arguing and just lazing around with Hermione.

The image of her kicking and screaming to let her off his broomstick one night had popped into his mind and he laughed at how childish she was about it. She was furious with him for a couple of days, until he'd gone and formally apologized for forcing her to do something against her wishes. He'd learned his lesson.

There was another time when they'd both been studying for NEWTs in the Library with their respective house groups and she'd come over and asked for a private word with him, claiming it was important Head's business. Head business it was alright. She'd led him to an unused part of the library and began to snog him senseless. Snogging lead to groping, groping lead to undressing and undressing had lead to having sex against the stacks. Not that he minded that at all, he loved it. It was so out of character for his witch that it had turned him on even more. It was one of his fondest memories of Hermione Granger, right after seeing her at the Yule Ball.

He would never, ever forget Hermione Granger. Not even if his life depended on it.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

Draco's jaw dropped. She wasn't looking the right way if she'd run into the arms of Weasley. Not at all. He supposed she meant it figuratively though.

On the other hand, this wasn't her song. Perhaps she wanted to find someone the complete opposite of him so that she wouldn't be reminded of all the hurt and pain she'd caused him. He wouldn't blame her, but the thought made his heart fall either way. He really wished she didn't have to move on.

**I wish nothing but the best for you two**

Blaise watched at Ginny's eyes continued to watch his. He knew immediately that she meant those words. He could see it in her eyes. He noticed that she was smiling slightly at him as well. He smiled back slowly.

Draco had finally torn his eyes of Hermione and noticed the smiled on his mate's face. Even in his drunken state, he knew there was something that he'd not been let in on. He made a mental note to ask Blaise about it later as Hermione's angelic voice filled the room again and he found himself looking at her once again.

_**Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said<br>**_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.  
><strong>_Sometimes it last in love and sometimes it hurts instead._

The girls smiled and bowed as whoops and applause filled the bar. They made their way off the stage and towards the bar. Blaise and Draco followed them with their eyes and watched as two boys met them at the bar. Neither one of them recognized the girls' company, so they assumed that the men had just wanted to congratulate them.

Turning back to his friend, Draco raised an eyebrow and offered Blaise one of his tequila shots.

"Might help," he said, still holding the shot glass.

Blaise didn't know how to reply. Instead of speaking, he shrugged while he accepted the tiny glass and raised it in a toast. Draco reciprocated the salute and they did their shots.

"Want to talk about it?" Draco asked his friend.

"It's a long story," Blaise said after a minute.

"I've got all the time in the world."

Blaise looked over his friends shoulder and smirked. "No, I don't think you do," he said, nodding his head towards what he was looking at.

Draco whipped his head around and saw that Hermione was walking over to their table, and she was only a few feet away. Draco stood up quickly, knocking the table with his legs on the way up, and wobbled slightly as he tried to steady himself. He was fine when he'd been sitting, but the tequila looked like it was finally kicking in. He'd balanced himself by the time she got there and he looked down at her with a quizzical look on his face, not really knowing what to say.

"Hi," she said slowly after a moment of staring at each other.

Draco noticed that Ginny was still at the bar talking to the other two men.

"Hello," he replied with a small, lopsided smile.

"I – erm, rather… well… you see…." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I just wanted to offer you proper congratulations. I'm happy that you've found someone that makes you happy."

Beside them, Blaise snorted in laughter but quickly shut up with the look Draco sent his way.

"Thank you. I'd also like to offer my congratulations to you. I heard that you and Weasley have begun to see each other on a romantic basis."

"We have?" she asked him in shock. "I mean, erm, yes, we have…"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well," she said after another awkward moment. "That's all I came over to say, I hope you enjoy your night out. Oh, and if I were you, I'd take about seven pints of water to bed with me. I wouldn't even want to think about the morning."

Blaise snorted in laughter again as she walked away and Draco stared after her in amazement.

"Can you believe her nerve?" he slurred as he sat down. "The audacity of _her_ telling _me_ what _she_ would do if she were _me_. My god, the self righteous Gryffindor."

Blaise didn't say anything. He merely listened as Draco went on his drunken rant about the girl. After a moment, he replied, "Isn't that why you love her?"

Draco stopped. He had not once told Hermione Granger that he loved her. It had just dawned on him now. Not once. He said that he cared, liked, somewhat admired, adored and cherished her, but not once had he even admitted, to even himself, that he loved her.

Draco shook his head in denial and even though Blaise knew he was lying, he let him off.

Excusing himself, Blaise made his way to the toilet. When he was exiting, he ran into another body. Quickly grabbing the person by their shoulders to help steady, he was caught off guard as he looked down and say that it was Ginevra Weasley in his hold.

"Kindly remove your hands from my person," she said after an awkward silence.

Blaise obediently dropped his hands from her shoulders. Nothing was said for a moment and Ginny made her way around him to leave.

"Wait," he called to her.

Ginny whipped around to look at him and looked at him expectantly while crossing her arms. Blaise walked over to her slowly and looked into her aquamarine eyes.

"I'm… I just wanted to apologize," he said softly. "I never meant to hurt you. I never expected this to happen. It's just…. This is the right thing to do, you know."

Ginny's body loosened slightly and her facial expression softened.

After a moment, she nodded. "I know." She gave him another one of those small smiled and he was sure his heart skipped a beat. "I'll see you around, Zabini."

Blaise stood there as he watched his lifesaver disappear into the crowd. He didn't know how long he stood there, but when he finally forced himself to move he walked back to the table where him and Draco had been seated prior to his little bathroom break.

Draco was not there though. Blaise whipped his head around the room looking for his friend. He asked the passing waitress if she'd seen his friend and the waitress pointed towards a dark crowded corner. Blaise squinted his eyes, and there was no denying the reflection from Draco's silver blonde hair in the blackened corner.

Blaise walked over to see what Draco was up too and could hear voices yelling at each other over the music. Good thing the music was loud and the corner was secluded.

"Damnit Malfoy, what do you want now?"

"You. I want you!"

"You had me, you daft asshole. Then you found someone else that struck your fancy. Where's she tonight anyways? I'm surprised she let you off your leash. She's got you well trained from what I hear. Or is it Daddy that has you trained? Perhaps both?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Blaise heard Draco growl.

There was silence for a moment and Blaise took this as his cue to step in.

"Well, well. Aren't you two aware that there are people performing up there? It's rude to be back here in the shadows missing the show."

"Sod off, Zabini. You're nearly as bad as he is."

Blaise chucked at the witches ferociousness. "I concur. I am not particularly thrilled with the outcomes of my actions, but I believe that I settled them in the most rational, reliable and convenient way for all parties involved."

"In what way, may I ask? You tell a girl you'll wait for her and then go and get some daft bimbo pregnant and within six weeks you're married to said daft bimbo and don't have the balls to tell the former in person."

Blaise's brow furrowed, not that anyone could see it, as his temper began to flair. "Not that I owe you any explanation, Granger, but here we go. Firstly, I ask that you DO NOT refer to my wife as a daft bimbo without knowing her. She is nearly as bright as you are, or as you were in school, should I say. Second, I would have liked to do the former in person, but I had no opportunity, so I opted for a letter. Yes, perhaps not the best way to go through it, but in the end, she heard the news from me and not some stupid tabloid or through the grapevine. And thirdly, since you owe me a favour anyways, I ask that you hear Draco out."

"He has nothing of importance to say to me. Anything that needs to be said has been dealt with already. And I do not owe you any favours."

Blaise knocked Draco in the arm to get him to speak up, but apparently he lost his nerve.

"I have nothing to say," Draco muttered and walked away.

Blaise watched for a moment before turning back to Hermione. "Look, Granger, I don't know what Ginny told you, but we've spoken tonight and we've made up, as much as we can at the moment. I'm sorry I hurt your friend, and I'm sorry that Draco hurt you, but I don't think you know exactly what's been going on. There's another side to this story that you have no idea about?"

Hermione scoffed, "Like what? He was going to ask me to marry him, but his mother insisted on a pureblood being integrated into the precious Malfoy Family? I think not."

Blaise was really getting sick of her attitude. It was obvious that she'd been drinking and saying things she wouldn't normally say, he knew this was why she was perfect for Draco, but this was just too much for him.

"If you repeat a word of this, I will Avada you, do you understand?" Blaise hissed. Hermione looked at him quizzically and nodded, the curiosity killing her.

"Yes, he was going to propose to you. He had a ring picked out and everything. He and I had just come back from shopping in Paris. It was early morning and he'd come over to my dorm at Uni and dragged me along to help him find you a blasted ring. He left me a few hours later after we had finally found one and when got home his father was there waiting for him. By the end of that afternoon, Draco had been all but physically tortured into signing a contract binding him to this arranged marriage unless one of the parental's called it off. Okay? Does that satisfy you? He didn't want you to know that he'd allowed his father to push him around, so he let you think that it was all his own doing. How do you like them apples?"

Hermione's mouth was agape as she leaned against the wall behind her for support and looking over towards Draco, whom was downing more amber liquid.

"You're lying," she whispered eventually.

"I wish I was."

"I need to apologize to him," she said, standing erect.

"Woah, no, you don't. You never heard that, remember? Keep it that way. I hope things work out with you and Weasley. I hope he makes you happy," Blaise said as he began walking away.

"Ron and I are not dating!" Hermione yelled after him.

Blaise turned and raised an eyebrow at her and she followed him out of the shadows.

"Okay? I apologize for the mistake. I was only repeating the rumour I heard," he frowned.

"Yes, well, rumour has it that Ron Weasley has been sneaking around with some married woman. Some witch named Lorelai?"

Blaise's jaw dropped. "You're lying," he scoffed after a minute.

"I wish I was," Hermione repeated his own words to him. "In fact, that picture that you saw of Ron and I on page six of the Daily Prophet was taken after I dragged him by the ear and sat him down to tell him that what he was doing is wrong."

Blaise was unsure of how to react. He grabbed the two shots the waitress carrying by that he assumed were for Draco and downed them both consecutively.

"What else do you know?" he demanded.

Hermione shook her head. "It's been about three months, apparently she started it and he doesn't care about the repercussions."

"I bet he'd care if I went and punched his face in," he muttered.

Hermione offered a small smile.

"We're even," she said. "I'm sorry about your wife, Zabini. Really. You seem like a good guy, honestly. I'm sorry about what I said back there, I shouldn't have brought it up, but you don't deserve to be hurt like that."

"Well, you know what they say. Karma's a bitch."

Hermione chuckled and gave a small wave before heading back over to Ginny at the bar.

Blaise made his way back to the table where Draco was sat.

"What the fuck man. First, the waitress tells me you do my shots and then I turn around to see you talking to the girl that just insulted the shit out of you and your family, for reasons that I am not even aware of."

Blaise didn't want to go into full detail, it was already getting late into the night. He shook his head and decided to skip to the most important part.

"Rumour has it that Weaslebee is seeing someone. It's not Granger though, it's my fucking WIFE!" Blaise yelled in frustration as he down the next two shots that had just been set down on the table.

"Fuck man, you just did my shots aga-. Wait. WHAT?"

Blaise nodded, "you heard me."

Draco was absolutely fuming.

Draco stood up and threw a fist full of Muggle money on the table. "Let's go."

"Where are we going, it's my turn to become numb with alcohol!"

"We're going to the Manor, I'm getting out of this marriage one way or another. You can have all the tequila you want there. I've got a special stock of it in my room. After that we're heading to your place, and you're going to get some answers from the lovely wife of yours. Now, get up. And don't think I'll forget about Ginevra Weasley. You'll be hashing out that story as I go over the contract."

-.-

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. I was planning on making this just a one shot, but I think it will work better as a two or three chapter story. I would really appreciate a reply and let me know what you think. **

**Ta for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, I appreciate it. I would really love some more reviews though! Also, I wouldn't mind if you check out my other fic's as well!**

**Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and I hope you ring in the New Year with a bang!**

**-.-**

Blaise walked into the familiar bedroom of his best mate and took a seat on one of the couches against the far wall where the liquor cabinet was also conveniently located. Blaise looked around feeling slightly dizzy as he took in the familiar green and silver surroundings. It had been a proper month since he'd been in here with his friend which is a long time, considering they used to spend time together at least every other day. That was before Astoria had decided she didn't want Draco out drinking every night. Blaise couldn't fathom why Draco's father had decided to choose such a snobby witch for his son. Surely the man had more of a heart than that. Then again, perhaps not.

Draco walked into his room a moment later carrying the copy of the marriage contract between himself and Astoria Greengrass. He sat down and began looking it over.

"Tequila?" Blaise asked bluntly.

"Cabinet, top right," Draco replied, not looking up from the papers in front of him and not bothering to be polite and offer his friend a drink. As far as he was concerned, they were way past the formalities of it all.

Blaise stood and made his way to the cabinet. He opened the top half and saw four bottles of Jose Cuervo. He took one of the bottles off the shelf, grabbed two shot glasses from below and went back to the couch, setting the bottle of amber liquor and the two miniature glasses on the coffee table in front of him. He poured two shots, pushed one over to Draco and down his. He immediately filled his up again and downed the second shot.

Draco pushed the papers to one side, he was going to have to get his solicitor to look at them in the morning and get a professional's help. He was too drunk to make sense of the letters right now.

"Ginny Weasley. Spill," Draco said as he took his shot.

Blaise took a deep breath. "Where should I start?"

"Well," Draco began as he watched Blaise pour them more of the alcohol. "The beginning would be ideal, I suppose. Where did it all begin?"

Blaise downed his shot, closed his eyes and took one more deep breath before starting. "It began when she stopped me from jumping off of the Astronomy Tower in our last year, after the war and everything."

"I'm sorry. You did not just insinuate to me that you were going to jump off the Astronomy Tower to try and kill yourself, did you."

Blaise simply nodded and continued. "Things weren't well for me, but you were so busy I didn't want to just come and add to your problems. Things weren't well at home, I was sick of all my mother's shit and how she acted about how the Light had won and everything. It was just too much and I didn't think I could handle it anymore. So, I was about to jump and suddenly she was there. She told me not to do it, and I began to argue back. Before I knew it though, I was back on the other side of the railing. We sat up there all night just talking. Well, I spoke; she listened and offered advice or consoling when needed. I think I fell for her right then. She saved my life and she showed me how much I would be missing out on if I had gone through with suicide.

After that night, we would spend time together almost every weekend, it was purely platonic at the beginning but then one night, about a month later, there was a voice in my head that just told me to kiss her. So I did."

Draco watched Blaise do two more shots before speaking up.

"And…?"

"And what?"

"And then…?"

Blaise sighed. "I don't know. We just kept going. It was be best night of my life. We had sex at least five times, and each time I came harder than the time before. It was mind blowing. I never knew that it could be like that." Blaise smiled small before frowning. "I can't believe I'm telling you all of this in this manner."

"Mate, I think we've been through enough that we can actually talk about our emotions on a real level, calm down. Besides, we'll blame it on the drink in the morning. Continue."

Blaise contemplated for a moment. "There's not much more to say really. I went to Uni and told her I'd be back for her. I knew that she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Then I went and fucked it up."

"It was a mistake, those things happen."

"It could have been prevented though."

Draco couldn't really argue that. He knew it was true. It was as true as it was that he didn't HAVE to be engaged to Astoria right now. Before Draco could think of anything to say Blaise piped up again.

"And now she's going behind my back and screwing Weaselbee. Our child isn't even four months old and she's gone behind my back and fucking Ronald _Fucking_ Weasley." Blaise threw his shot glass across the room as he finished speaking and picked up the bottle in front of him and took a long swig from it.

How dare she do this to him? He'd given up everything for her and their child. He'd hurt the one person he'd every truly loved and she'd gone and screwed someone else and fucked him over. He'd tried to be the gentleman, he'd tried to make things right for them and she was going and fucking them over.

"Mate," Draco started slowly as he watched Blaise's face for redder by the moment, although he didn't know if it was from the alcohol or from the anger building up inside of him. Blaise's eyes shot towards Draco's. "What do you want to do?" Draco asked after another moment of silence.

"Kill Weasley," Blaise answered immediately. He took a deep breath once again and then shook his head. "No, can't do that. Ginny would never forgive me. I need to sleep on it, and then I'll go talk to her in the morning. We'll have to get this sorted. Immediately. But sleep first, me thinks. Do you mind if I stop here?"

Draco shook his head. "Nar mate, take the bed, I'll crash on the couch."

Blaise nodded, knowing better than to argue at this point. He stood up and shook Draco's hand in thanks and went to the attached bathroom before making his way over to the bed. All he wanted to do at this point was go to sleep and then sort this out when his head was a bit clearer.

As for Draco, he couldn't wait to meet with his Solicitor. He quickly penned a letter out to his solicitor requesting for him to come to the Manor at nine in the morning, stating it was urgent business, and sent it off with his eagle owl, Legion.

Draco then conjured a blanket for himself and settled onto the sofa. Within a minute and a half, Draco was falling asleep listening to the light snores coming from his best mate in the bed across the room.

-.-

Draco walked into his room and saw that his friend was still sleeping. It was half past ten the next morning and Draco had seen his solicitor out the front doors. He figured he should check on Blaise before doing anything else. He had stopped at the kitchen and got a hangover remedy from the house elves.

Draco walked over the bed, waved his wand at the window so the curtains would open and watched as Blaise struggled to wake up.

"Draco, what the fuck? Come on, man."

"Here," Draco said, holding out the vial with the hangover remedy. "I thought you wanted to get everything sorted immediately?"

Blaise nodded and accepted the vial from his blonde haired friend. He sipped from the vial and immediately began to feel better. "Mind if I grab a quick shower before going home?"

"Not at all, in fact, I was going to offer to come with you. Don't know if you wanted someone there to watch Ahalia while you were talking to Lor?"

Blaise nodded again and rolled out of the bed. "That'd be great. I won't be long, just going to get the stench of alcohol off of me."

Draco nodded and told him where to find a towel and some soap before asking Blaise to meet him in the sun room in the West Wing. Draco knew that that was where Astoria would be and he needed to make sure she didn't suspect anything.

Draco slowly made his way to the sun room and slowly pushed the door open when he arrived. As he had assumed, Astoria was sitting in the same chair as always, sipping on a cup of her favourite morning tea and reading the Daily Prophet. She turned as she heard the door open.

"Darling," she beamed. "How nice of you to finally join me." Her voice was dripping with something between a tone of sarcasm and anger.

"Good morning," Draco greeted as he went over and pecked her on the cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't return to our room last night, but Blaise ended up coming back with me and we stayed up quite late talking. I didn't want to disturb you."

Astoria pursed her lips as she listened to Draco. He could tell that she was not impressed but he honestly couldn't care less. He was on top in this relationship.

"I see," she finally replied. "Well, anyhow. My mother and father are coming over for lunch. I hope you will be able to join us."

"Oh, no I'm sorry, I can't. I'm going with Blaise to his to help him out with something. I promised him I would last night. If I had known your parents were coming I would never have agreed."

Astoria's lips pursed once again and Draco was sure she was going to argue with him, but she didn't.

"No bother," was all she said before turning back to her paper and tea.

Draco picked up his own copy of his paper but before he could open the first page, Blaise's voice could be heard coming in the door.

"By the way Drake, did your solicitor say anything this morning about – oh, hello Astoria. Wonderful morning, isn't it. We haven't seen the sun in, what, three weeks nearly?"

"Hello Blaise. Yes, I presume it's about that long. What's this about your solicitor?" Astoria asked Draco with a fake look of vague interest.

_Fuck_, Draco thought. "Oh, it's nothing, just a work thing that I'm helping Blaise with. I'll fill you in on the way, Blaise. Shall we be going?" Draco asked standing up. He gave Astoria another quick peck on the cheek and turned to leave. Before he could step away she had a hold of his forearm and spun him back to look at her.

Astoria's vibrant green eyes bore into Draco's mercury ones for a full ten seconds before she bid them farewell and once more turned back to her paper and morning tea.

Draco strode over to the door and followed Blaise from the room. When they were a safe distance from the room Blaise apologized.

"I didn't realize she was in there."

"Don't worry about it, with any luck, I won't be engaged by the end of the day."

"So there was good news then?"

"I think so. Did you know that the Ministry recently passed a law stating that if any one marries within five relations of themselves it is technically illegal? The Ministry is attempting to produce more and more interbred marriages and cut out all of the blood purity shit that we grew up believing? Thank Merlin for Shaklebolt."

"I don't really follow you."

"I can't marry anyone that any closer than a sixth cousin to me. Because most purebloods in the country are related in some way shape or form, there's a chance that Astoria and I cannot legally be married. And with my father trying to get back into the good books at the Ministry, if that's the case, the wedding will HAVE to be called off!"

Blaise had a thoughtful look on his face as he processed this information and they made their way to the Floo in Draco's study.

"Interesting. When should you know by?"

"As soon as we finish at yours I'm off to meet with him at his office."

"Fancy some company if things don't go well here?"

Draco smirked and handed his friend some Floo powder. "Let's just see how this goes first."

-.-

Draco stepped out of the fireplace and into the large sitting room of the Zabini house. He took a quick scan and noticed Ahalia, Blaise's nearly four month old daughter, napping in her cot. Blaise had walked over to check on her before turning to Draco. Blaise opened his mouth but got cut off before he could say anything.

"Blaise, you're home! Where have you been?" A tall dark haired witch walked into the room, he long legs and confidence immediately filling the room. Her light brown eyes reminded Draco of Hermione's in the sense that they were warm and welcoming. "Oh, hello Draco." She smiled as she noticed the blonde standing in her sitting room as well.

Draco watched as Blaise's eyes narrowed and his face flushed with anger.

Blaise was furious. How dare she act like everything was completely normal? She was cheating on him, on their marriage, and she came strutting in as if nothing was wrong.

"Where have you been?" Blaise asked, eyeing her up and down, taking in her apparel. She was wearing a flowery dress that was too much to be wearing just around the house.

"Oh, I've just been out running a few errands."

Blaise smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, _darling_, may I speak to you in the kitchen for a moment." Blaise didn't wait for a reply as he walked through to their kitchen.

Draco sighed as he watched Lorelai follow with a worried look on her face. Draco went over to the cot where baby Ahalia was beginning to stir and picked her up to comfort her. Draco was just sitting on the couch when he heard Blaise slow up through the heavy walls.

"YOU'RE FUCKING RON WEASLEY?"

Draco couldn't hear the reply but it was self explanatory when the next thing he'd heard from Blaise was, "DON'T YOU DARE STAND THERE AND DENY IT! I KNOW DAMN WELL IT'S TRUE, I'VE GOT GOOD SOURCES YOU KNOW!"

Draco couldn't hear the next thing that Lorelai said because Ahalia was beginning to whimper. Instead, Draco placed a silencing charm on the room and began to comfort Ahalia some more. He knew that this may take a while.

-.-

Blaise had stepped through to the kitchen and was pacing when Lorelai entered the room.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong? What you were doing this morning is what's wrong."

"Running errands is wrong?"

"Not that. The fact that YOU WERE FUCKING RON WEASLEY is what's WRONG!"

Blaise watched as his wife's jaw dropped and snapped shut again. "I- I- I don't know what you're talking about Blaise. Wherever did you hear –"

"DON'T YOU DARE STAND THERE AND DENY IT! I KNOW DAMN WELL THAT IT'S TRUE, I'VE GOT GOOD SOURCES YOU KNOW!" Blaise interrupted her, wasn't really in the mood for more bullshit. He just wanted the honest truth.

"Blaise," Lorelai said in a steady voice. "I was not with Ron Weasley this morning."

"Fine, maybe not this morning, but you have been fucking him haven't you?"

Lorelai stood there for a moment in silence. That confirmed it for Blaise, but he wanted her to say it for sure.

"It's true isn't it?"

Lorelai slowly nodded as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You truly at a daft bimbo aren't you?" Blaise laughed as he recalled Granger's terms from the evening previous.

Lorelai's mouth snapped opened. "I am NOT A BIMBO!"

"On the contrary, you are sleeping around and committing adultery. That is the loose definition of bimbo. Who knows how many more of my previous schoolmates you are sleeping with as well."

"Blaise, that's uncalled for! I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again."

"Bullshit. This," he motioned between the two of them with his finger, "is finished. You fucked up. And don't even lie to me when I tell you that I know it was you that started the affair as well. I'm taking Ahalia with me for the day. You can get your stuff together and get the fuck out."

Lorelai was about to reply but Blaise walked right past her and back into the sitting room where Draco was waiting.

Blaise noticed Draco comforting Ahalia who sounded as if she had just finished crying.

"Sorry, mate." Blaise apologized as he walked over to Draco and took Ahalia.

"No worries. I silenced the room so she didn't hear anymore of your two's yelling. How are you?"

"Good. Real good actually. I feel so much better. I'm taking Ahalia out for the day."

Draco nodded. "Well, have you got a nappy bag? We can head out over to my solicitors. Maybe we can get my good news too."

"Lead the way," Blaise smiled as he went to the cot and picked up the Nappy bag from beside it.

-.-

Draco was grinning. Grinning from ear to ear, actually. He and Blaise had just left his solicitor's office in Diagon Alley and they were walking over to a small café to grab a light celebratory lunch.

"Well, mate," Blaise started as they sat down and waited for someone to come and take their order. "You're going to be able to get the girl, we hope. How does it feel?"

"In-fucking-credible," Draco said, still grinning. His grin spread a little bit more when he looked out the window and noticed a bushy-haired brunette walking into Flourish and Blotts across the way.

"I can tell. You haven't stopped grinning since your lawyer told you. How are you going to go about breaking the news to your family?"

"Mom. Then the rest of them. There's actually no way to get around it, which is even better. The more important question is how are we going to get our girls back?" Draco winked. He couldn't believe his mood. The last time he was in this good of a mood, he was with Hermione the day before he cut off all communication with her.

"I don't know. Should we attempt extremely romantic gestures for the first times in our lives?"

"Quite possibly. I think I'll think better on a full stomach however."

-.-

Hermione was walking out of Flourish and Blotts with her new books and had decided to stop in at the little café across the way. She was about to walk in the door when she saw a flash of silver blonde hair through the window. She grimaced, remembering the night before and what had happened. She'd been up half the night thinking about what Zabini had told her about Draco. He was going to propose to her, but he'd been forced into an arranged marriage instead. That line had repeated itself over and over again.

She wasn't sure what to do, but she needed to just get out of there at the moment. She spun around and headed for the Leaky Cauldron. She Flooed to the Burrow immediately and she ran up to Ginny's room. She didn't bother knocking and walked into her best girlfriend's room. She wasn't surprised to see Ginny still in bed. They hadn't gotten in until about two that morning and Hermione was there until four before she had finally Flooed back to her flat.

"Ginny, wake up!"

Ginny opened her eyes groggily. "What?"

"I just needed to be here before I do anything stupid."

"Why?"

"Because I just saw Malfoy and Zabini in Diagon Alley. I wasn't sure what to do, I just ran."

Ginny shook her head and slowly sat up, shielding her eyes from the sunlight coming through the window.

"Okay, okay. Let's do something though. How about a film?"

Hermione nodded. That's exactly what she needed. She just needed to distract herself and get her mind off of it.

-.-

Draco woke up the following morning in an ever better mood than he thought was possible. The day before had gone better than expected as well. He explained everything to his mother, who had immediately agreed in calling off the wedding. They then went to speak to his father, who was not happy, but agreed anyways because he knew that he couldn't be breaking any laws, especially any new ones that had been put in place.

Then, after meeting with the Greengrass', who all flipped their shit, as Draco like to put it, the Daily Prophet had been called to make the official announcement. It was going to be on the front page of today's paper.

Not only that but in the interview that he'd granted the press, he had asked them to simple print one line at the end of it. It was the boldest thing he'd ever done. He was nervous, he was excited and he was scared. He wasn't sure what was going to happen after today.

-.-

Blaise woke to Ahalia screaming from her cot at the foot of the bed. He'd not heard from Lorelai since they fell out yesterday and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He would at least like to know where his child's mother was staying. He had a hunch, but he really didn't want to think about it. He looked at the clock and saw that it was eight in the morning. He was happy that Ahalia was a good baby and was beginning to sleep through the night at such a young age, but it also worried him.

Before he had any more time to contemplate, he heard a knock on the front door. He quickly got out of the bed, pulled on his silk dressing gown, picked up Ahalia and went to answer the front door.

The person that was revealed when he'd opened the door was the last person he'd expected to see.

"Hi!" she smiled.

"Ginny," Blaise said, clearly in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I come with a peace offering. I heard what happened, and I know what you're like so I brought round some coffee and muffins and thought maybe you'd like to talk about it. I'm sure you know how good of a listener I am."

Blaise gave her a funny look before moving aside so that she could enter.

"Look, if it's too bold, I can leave. I don't want to disturb you. I just- erm—"

"It's fine!" Blaise exclaimed. "I mean, I'm happy you're here."

This is not what he expected. He thought that he'd have to chase her, but her she was, peace offering and all in his front hall.

"This way," he said, leading her into the kitchen. He watched as she plopped onto a stool and placed the things she'd brought with her on the counter. He went over and placed Ahalia in her chair who was looking like she was about to fall asleep again.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Blaise wasn't sure what to say, lucky for him, however, Ginny piped up.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened between you and Lorelai. I honestly had no idea about her and…" she trailed off.

"It's fine. Honestly. It's not your fault. I was considering punching your brother's face in though."

Ginny smiled. "If it makes you feel better, Harry did it for you."

"Potter? Why?"

"Because that's how Harry is. You may not have gotten on in school, but he knows that you've changed since then, and he just doesn't like people cheating in general. Something about morals… I don't know. I stopped listening after he told me that Ron had the balls to invite Lorelai to stay with him."

Blaise cringed. His hunch had just been confirmed and it hurt a bit more than he thought it should.

Ginny grimaced, "Sorry. I just thought it would be better if it was all out in the open."

Blaise shook his head after a moment of thinking through what she had just said. "No, you're right. It should be out in the open."

"Good. Coffee?"

"On one condition."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, her aquamarine eyes meeting his sandstone ones. "What would that be?"

"You go out on a date with me tonight."

Ginny laughed heartily. "I'm sorry; I don't want to go out tonight."

Blaise frowned in disappointment but quickly sent her a small smile. "Okay," he said.

"Don't you want to know why?" She smirked.

"Uhm, okay?" he gave her a questioning look.

"No, ask me."

"Okay," he started warily. "Why can't you want to go out tonight?"

"I didn't say I couldn't.'

"Yes-"

"No, I said I don't want too."

Blaise huffed in mock frustration. "Fine. Ginny, why don't you want to come out with me tonight?"

"Because I'd rather stay in," she winked.

-.-

Four hours later and Blaise was catching his breath. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had mind-blowing sex, let alone sex that was that good. He looked over at the redhead beside him and smiled down at her.

"God, I missed you."

She smiled back up at him but didn't say anything. Instead, she opted for cuddling into his chest. Ahalia was once again asleep, and had been for the past hour and a half.

Blaise was thinking about how lucky he was that he had Ginny back in his life and he hadn't even had to do anything. He knew that she was the one for him and that he wouldn't ever do anything to fuck it up again. Suddenly, he remembered about the Daily Prophet that had been delivered to him this morning that was sitting downstairs unread.

"Have you spoken to Hermione today?"

Ginny looked up at her lover confused. "No, why?"

"Draco broke off his engagement yesterday."

"WHAT?" Ginny sat up urgently.

"_Accio Daily Prophet,_" Blaise said after grabbing his wand off the bedside table.

When the paper arrived in his hand, he unfolded it and looked at the front page before handing it to Ginny.

Ginny scanned it over and Blaise watched as her eyes continuously grew larger. When she reached the end of the article, she squealed in excitement. Blaise laughed at her and then gave her a fake annoyed look as Ahalia began to cry.

"Sorry!" she said as she rushed to find her clothes and get dressed. "I have to go find her. I think she's at work. OH MY GOD!"

Blaise laughed at her as she rushed around the room and he gathered his daughter from her cot. Ginny came and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she was about to leave. He grabbed her arm before she could disappear though and turned her to face him.

"Say you'll go out with me tonight," he smiled at her.

"Hmmm… I suppose I could squeeze you in," she laughed before kissing him again. "Pick me up at eight!"

"Wait," he said once more. "What do you think she'll say?"

-.-

Hermione was just about to jump onto the elevator at the Ministry when she changed her mind because the people that were on it already all looked at her instantly and gave her smiles and looked at their companions knowingly. It made her wish she knew what they were doing. She had no idea why everyone was acting like that around her. Even her boss had asked her what she was going to do about it this morning. Maybe if she knew what "it" was she could have answered, but instead she asked what it was and her boss told her to forget about it for now.

She turned around and saw Ginny running through the crowd.

"Hermione," Ginny panted when she reached her. "Have you… read… the Prophet?"

"No, I missed it at home because I came in early today. Why?"

Hermione grabbed the paper that Ginny just shoved at her and gave her friend a quizzical look before looking at the front page.

**MALFOY JUNIOR A BACHELOR AGAIN?**

_This reporter can confirm that the engagement between Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir to Malfoy Inc., and the daughter of Sir Thomas Greengrass, Astoria Matilda Greengrass, has officially been called off._

_The two parties have split on amicable terms, but the reason for the split is said to be because of the new marriage law in place by the Ministry which states that one cannot marry within five relations of their main bloodlines. This law went into effect at the start of last week and has ended three arranged marriages prior to the one between Malfoy and Greengrass._

_When asked to comment and state their thoughts on the new law, the Greengrass' refused to answer, however young Malfoy himself came out to give us a few words._

'_Although I care for Astoria very much, I regret to say that I am extremely happy that this law has come into place in some ways. I realize that I somewhat contradict myself there, but there is someone that I hope is reading this that understands. She's the love of my life, and I would do anything for her. My best friend. I screwed it up the first time around, so I can only hope that she'll forgive me and take the next few words I say to heart. Hermione Granger, I love you. Will you marry me?'_

_When asked for comment further, young Malfoy refused and returned to his family home in Wiltshire. One can only assume he's waiting for an answer from his beloved, Hermione Granger, who you may recognize as the War Hero, Harry Potter's best friend and Ministry worker._

_For more information on the new marriage laws…_

Hermione trailed off and went back up to the sentence she had just skimmed over.

_Hermione Granger, I love you. Will you marry me?_

Hermione's jaw hung down in shock for a solid minute before she looked up at Ginny, who was beaming expectantly from ear to ear.

"Oh my god," Hermione whispered.

"I know."

"Oh my god," Hermione said a little louder this time.

"Hermione?"

"Ginny," Hermione started. "How do I reply to this? What do I say to this?"

"Uhh, yes, maybe? Come on, Hermione. It's not exactly Malfoy like to announce to the Wizarding world that he LOVES you!"

"He loves me."

"That's what it says."

"I need to go to my office." Hermione muttered. She was in absolute shock. Draco had proposed to her. This was something that she had not been expecting at all.

And especially not through a newspaper article.

Ginny quickly led Hermione to her office and sat her down, conjured a glass of water and then sat down opposite her.

After a couple of minutes Ginny was dying of curiosity.

"Well?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"What are you going to say?

"I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? He said he loves you! He said it! Finally. And he proposed! He made a big romantic gesture. He just broke off his engagement so that he could be with you. How could you possibly say anything but yes?"

"Ginny, it's – I don't know. It's complicated."

"Urgh!" Ginny growled. "Listen to me, Hermione Jean Granger. YOU ARE BEING AN IDIOT! Someone like Draco Malfoy publicly announces his feelings for you and proposes to you to boot, you don't say no! You say: how did I ever let him get away, get your ass over to the Malfoy Manor and say YES!"

-.-

Draco was pacing his bedroom. It was two o'clock in the afternoon and he'd been pacing the same spot since Blaise arrived with Ahalia almost two hours ago. After Blaise had quickly filled him in on his eventful and extremely 'productive' morning, he'd begun pacing.

"I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have done it," Draco repeated for the tenth time.

"For fuck's sake Draco. Give her some time, she's probably in shock."

"She's probably going to ignore me and not even acknowledge the fact that I stuck my neck out on the line for her. This is your fault anyways, if you hadn't taken me to that stupid muggle club none of this would be happening and I'd be in blissful ignorance, thinking she'd moved on and was happy with Weasley."

"Ugh, why would she want him anyways, he's a home wrecking idiot. Besides, if she was with him, he wouldn't have been with Lorelai, and if Lorelai hadn't cheated on me, I wouldn't have Ginny back. And the only reason I know about Lorelai and the Weasel is because of Hermione when we were at said muggle club. It'll work out. Just relax."

As if on cue, the Floo in his room light up and a bushy haired figure emerged. Draco's breath caught in his throat as he saw her.

He simply stared at her as she walked up to him. They were about a foot apart when she stopped. At a loss for words, Draco simply stared into her honey eyes.

Without warning, her right hand connected with his left cheek with a force that turned his whole head.

"If you EVER think about getting engaged and not telling me about it in person, but cutting off all communication with me instead ever again, I'll send Ginny after you with her Bat Bogey Hex, I'll hex your bullocks into the next century and the twins have been working on some new pranks that I'm sure NO ONE will ever want to test. Capishe?"

Draco rubbed his cheek and looked back at her. He took a deep breath through his nose but stopped when he smelled alcohol coming from the woman in front of him.

"Sure," he said slowly. He sniffed once more. "Have you been drinking?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Yes."

Apparently, she was a bit drunker than he originally thought.

"Right, well, can I get you a glass of water? Perhaps you should sit down."

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" she shouted, she hiccupped before she continued. "I do not need a glass of water, nor do I need to sit down. I said Yes."

Draco was confused and it must have shown.

"Have _you_ been drinking?" she asked. "Do I need to spell it out for you? I said y-e-s."

It took Draco two seconds before he realized what she was really saying.

"God, you're dense mate," Blaise laughed from the sofa as he watched Draco's face turn into a grin.

"Yes?" he asked.

"God, how many times does she have to say it?" Ginny asked as she stepped through the Floo.

Draco looked at Ginny as she spoke, then to Blaise then back to Hermione.

"One more time," Draco answered.

"Yes," she smiled.

Draco took her into his embrace and kissed her with more passion that she could have ever imagined. She felt like she was on fire.

When they pulled away a minute later it was because Blaise and Ginny were applauding from the sofa.

-.-

**A bit of a lame ending I know, but I'm all about the fluff these days. I'm not sure why, but I am. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed it. Let's just say they all lived happily ever after. Yay!**

**If you can, please check out my other fanfic's as well and review!**

**Thanks muchly. xx**


End file.
